


Open Up

by lesbijkas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, M/M, Minor Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways//
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbijkas/pseuds/lesbijkas
Summary: "The way you brushed my teeth was so flattering. How about dinner on Friday, 7 o’clock, so I can have that experience again?"What was he, a creep?





	

            “- and I cannot thank you enough for taking Matthew off of my hands today.”

            “Don’t worry about it Francis. The kid needed a lift; he and Ludwig get along well enough,” Gilbert intoned back through Francis’ phone. “Wait, you’re not driving right now, are you?”

            “No, I am in the parking lot already. My appointment is in fifteen minutes but I wanted to make sure you all were alright,” Francis quickly replied, tapping his free hand on the steering wheel.

            “Ever the mother hen. Shoo, we’ll be fine for the night.”

            Francis went to say goodbye only for Gilbert to hang up on him. He resisted the urge to huff, instead opening his car door to the autumn chill outside.

            He locked his car before tugging his coat closer to himself as we walked towards his dentist’s office. He had meant to schedule it before Matthew started school for the year but time went by too fast. It felt like only yesterday he had received full custody of a three year old Matthew after his mother had passed.

            He shook the thought out of his head, smiling at one of the men who left as he was going inside. The door closed with a click. It was much warmer inside, as usual.

            He walked over to reception, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket for his insurance card. They always asked for it despite the fact he hadn’t changed companies once. But he got good service, so he let it slide. It was also hardly the receptionist’s fault if the computer couldn’t process the fact he had been coming here for five years without fail.

            “It is nice to see you again, Mister Bonnefoy,” the receptionist, Heracles this time, greeted with a subdued voice.

            “Tired already?” Francis asked, handing over his card without being prompted.

            “I have been here since eight this morning. How is Matthew?”

            “He’s doing well. Started school last week and his teacher is fantastic, even if he grates on my nerves,” Francis relayed, watching as Heracles clicked away on his desktop.

            He made a humming noise before handing Francis’ card back. Francis shoved it into his pocket as Heracles stood up to grab his last report, which was printing off somewhere behind the counter.

            “You’re in luck. You’re getting the new guy today- he’s maybe a few years younger than you? He’s extremely intelligent, I have no idea why he decided to go into dentistry,” he commented, handing the needed forms over, “If you go down the hall he’s the third door on the left. Says Jones on the window, can’t miss it.”

            “Thank you; see you in a few Heracles.”

            “Not if I can help it,” he muttered as Francis began to walk away.

            Francis laughed at that, walking in the appointed direction. He could hear muffled half conversations from within the different rooms. Three doors down on the left, as Heracles had said, read A. Jones. He knocked his knuckles against the wood twice, only stepping in once he heard, “Come in!”

            The office was bright, as they all always where. White walls and a dark brown carpet provided minimal decoration, but it was better than being tacky. He could only smile at the pictures the new hire had put up, X-Files posters and other science fiction related shows and movies stood proud, they were childish and more than welcome in such a sterile professional atmosphere. A whiteboard was pushed against the wall showing different mathematical problems beyond Francis’ Calculus 105 comprehension.

            “Sorry, give me a second!” was called out from behind a divider. Running water could be heard, as could the clattering of something plastic. “I only just finished lunch and I lost track of time, sorry.”

            Francis looked over to him to wave his concerns off only to stop. His mouth didn’t hang open like some high schooler seeing someone naked for the first time, or anything ridiculous like that, but he didn’t move. He didn’t speak.

            A. Jones stood in front of him with a sheepish smile adorning his face. His shirt was blue, like his eyes, and the pocket had a whale on it, a tiny blue whale. He had glasses with slightly curved swooping edges that complimented his face very well. There were freckles on his cheeks. Dimples too. He had dimples.

            Francis snapped out of it before it got too awkward before waving a hand in front of himself, “It is not a problem Mister Jones.”

            “Oh- um, please don’t, I mean,” he stopped, blowing a raspberry, “Alfred’s fine. Just call me Alfred, that Mister Jones stuff is weird.”

            “All right Alfred, you can call me Francis then,” he extended a hand, smiling as Alfred took it. Alfred smiled back before letting out a hum.

            “You definitely floss, that’s fantastic, you have your papers?”

            Francis blinked before handing them over. Alfred quickly glanced over them making a popping noise once he looked the three pages over. He threw them down onto his desk before grabbing two latex gloves.

            “Take a seat, I’m sure you know the drill,” he made a motion the said chair, the dentist’s chair. Francis quickly took of his jacket, leaving it on the seat next to the door, walking over to the heightened chair with distaste.

            He didn’t enjoy going to the dentist, but then who did? He knew in some sense it was important, especially since his job involved rubbing elbows and being in the public, but it got annoying. He brushed his teeth, he flossed, and it wasn’t as though he was some unruly child whose parents had to force them to brush their teeth every day.

            Francis didn’t like stuff poking around in his mouth. He didn’t like the taste of the disgusting toothpaste they would use. It was all unpleasant.

            “What is with the math over there?” he asked as Alfred was getting ready.

            Alfred looked over to him before following Francis’ line of sight. He processed the question for a moment before shaking his head, “That is part of the homework I am trying to figure out right now. I’m going for my masters in physics alongside one for teaching. I hated high school, went to college for dentistry ‘cause I knew it would pay enough, I was always about a healthy smile, took a physics class as a prerequisite my senior year, the last one I had to take actually, and fell in love. A bit too late though so, here I am.”

            He threw his hands up at the end as if to enunciate the fact.

            “I only went to school for six years- I cannot imagine the debt, dear God,” Francis immediately felt sympathy.

            Alfred grinned, sheepish once again, with a shrug. Did he know he was doing all of his movements? Did he know he was honestly adorable? Francis stopped that train of thought though with a bite to the inside of his cheek.

            “I went on a scholarship first time through, swimming, so now I am paying myself with this job. It all worked out in the end,” he supplied before having Francis lean back. He put a thick piece of paper, white without anything fancy, over his pectorals under his chin.

            “I got a few scholarships myself, but I did not do sports in high school. Other than cheerleading, which apparently isn’t a sport.”

            Alfred shook his head at that as he grabbed out a toothbrush, toothpaste, and an array of other tools.

            “That’s bull crap if I’ve ever heard it. That stuff always looked really hard.”

            Francis hummed, squinting once Alfred turned on the light over his face. Alfred jumped, moving fast over to another cabinet before coming back over to Francis’ side, sliding sunglasses over his face.

            “Sorry, I am all scatterbrained today.”

            “Don’t worry, I am not in any rush,” Francis blew a piece of hair out of his face after speaking.

            “Might as well get it over with, right? You look healthy and your last report said the same, so it’s better to not drag it out,” he was practically tutting Francis, shaking a finger in a lighthearted way.

            The light made Alfred’s hair glow. He looked like an angel. Were angels commonly dentists? Is that why people’s teeth were supposed to be white?

            “I suppose.”

            Why was he thinking about the other this way? He met Alfred that very same day. He didn’t even know if the other was gay, or anything besides straight in general, and what did it matter? He would see him maybe once a year until he finished his degrees.

            “Hey, don’t fight the guy who’s about to stick pointy stuff in your mouth,” again, said playfully.

            Should he ask the other out? He did seem like a bright personality, a playful one, definitely his type in terms of looks. Maybe? But how? _‘The way you brushed my teeth was so flattering. How about dinner on Friday, 7 o’clock, so I can have that experience again?’_ What was he, a creep?

            “I am not fighting, simply delaying the inevitable.”

            Alfred laughed, again. Oh man, it was contagious. Beautiful. Full of life.

            He was an idiot, a complete idiot. Who fell in love with their dentist? Idiots. That’s who.

            “Okay, enough of that. Open up.”

            Francis followed his instructions, closing his eyes to not watch as the tiny little hook lowered into his mouth to poke around at his molars and teeth spaces. But Alfred didn’t move. He cracked an eye open only to see a blush, bright red and not light at all, spreading over Alfred’s face from his nose to his cheeks to his ears and then down his neck. Francis blinked, and then he froze.

            He hadn’t opened his mouth, but his legs were dangling spread open on either side of the long partially cushioned chair.

            Neither of them moved. The silence was roaring in Francis’ ears. He was such an idiot, a perverted idiot. Why was his first response to spread his legs out? What had caused his addled brain to do such a thing, to command his limbs to move in such a fashion? He felt heat rising on his own face, his hands clenching around the arm rests.

            And then, Alfred burst out laughing.

            It was full blown belly laughter. He bent over to clutch his stomach, tears coming to the corners of his eyes as he let out guffaw after guffaw. He took off his glasses quickly, rubbing against his cheeks, tear stained and ruby red, with the back of his hand, soon slumping back in the chair he was occupying.

            Francis didn’t know what to say.

            “Oh- oh my- I’m sorry, I really am- just,” he petered off into more laughter before he could finish, holding a finger up to Francis as he sat up slowly, “No, no, it’s fine we can finish your appointment. Oh my God.”

            “I am so sorry, I did not mean to-”

            “So you don’t do that to every hot dentist you meet?” Alfred asked cheekily, finally putting his glasses back on.

            “No, only for the ones who seem the type.”

            Alfred looked around, as if he was making sure no one overheard, before leaning in to whisper, “It’s the whale, isn’t it?”

            At that, Francis finally began to laugh, shoulders bouncing in mirth as Alfred joined in. Their laughter grew faint until it finally stopped together, Alfred letting out a whistle of astonishment.

            “Wow, so, hi, I’m Alfred, and I am homosexual.”

            Francis snickered, trying not to laugh again.

            “Hi Alfred, I am Francis, and I am pansexual.”

            “What a coincidence!”

            They laughed again, Francis’ head falling back against his chair.

            “Would you like to go on a date with me Alfred?” Francis finally asked, tilting his head to face the other.

            “Why, I don’t know, what brought this on?” he asked, throwing a hand up over his heart. It covered the whale.

            “Well, when you started talking about how I flossed, I knew my heart was taken right then and there,” he confessed.

            “Well, shit, I have to step up my game, but if that’s what you like, I have plenty of ways to sweep you off your feet,” he paused, tapping his chin, “Like, hey, what’s a dentist’s favorite movie?”

            “I don’t know, what is a dentist’s favorite movie?”

            “Plaque to the Future!”

            “That’s terrible, you’re terrible,” Francis bemoaned.

            And so they went back and forth until Francis threatened to cancel their date and Alfred jumped up with a long drawn out _‘No!’_ He walked out about half an hour later, waving to Heracles who was still, sadly, at reception.

            Francis, once again, had a clean bill of health, teeth strong as ever. It had not been a bad visit at all this time around, especially with the new number he was sporting in his contacts. And the date they had set for Friday, at 7 o’clock. Alfred was a cute, energetic man, terrible dentistry jokes aside.

            Francis really needed to open up more often if this was the result.

            Or maybe a better command was _‘Spread’em.’_

           

**Author's Note:**

> That Human AU Rose and I talked about over a billion years ago. One of us had to write it, so I took one for the team. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are really appreciated, thank you!!


End file.
